1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to gaming devices and systems, and more particularly to mechanisms for facilitating re-creation of an event of a gaming machine at a subsequent time using input/output (I/O) overlays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games of chance have been enjoyed by people for many years and have undergone increased and widespread popularity in recent times. As with most forms of entertainment, some players enjoy playing a single favorite game, while others prefer playing a wide variety of games. In response to the diverse range of player preferences, gaming establishments commonly offer many types of electronic games. Many electronic gaming machines (EGMs), such as slot machines and video poker machines, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. The EGMs are computer based and contain multiple external interfaces for connecting with external devices and mobile devices.